Luna's days
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Serie de one-shoots, concretamente cinco, que he subido a lo largo de estos dias por el evento "Calendario de Adviento" del foro "DC/MK Fansub" en donde los protagonistas podran tener, o bien un final feliz, o uno tragico. Si quieres descubrirlo, solo tienes que entrar. ¡Disfruta con la lectura! -Quinto one-shoot: Inseparables-
1. Solo quizas

Bueno, este es mi primer regalo, que se subio en el foro MK/DC Fansub el dia 2 de diciembre. No lo entendereis muy bien si no habeis leido mi fic, "A pesar de todo". Os dejo el link para que, si gustais, lo podais leer. Disfrutad!

858331/11517346-a-pesar-de-todo-fic-kaito-aoko/

* * *

 **Solo quizas**

La miraba con disimulo, desde el asiento asignado para él. Como de costumbre, llevaba una sudadera con una capucha de color azul marino, pero aunque todo parecia igual, ya no era lo mismo.

Ya no irradiaba aquella tristeza, y sabía por qué se debía, o al menos se hacia una gran idea.

Era la noticia de la semana, tal vez del mes. El reputado inspector de la división de robos de la policía metropolitana, había fallecido en un acto heroico, salvando a un niño de seis años que tenían de rehén para salir bien librados de un robo a un banco.

El policía se había abalanzado sin chaleco anti-balas, pues se lo había quitado por petición del delicuente para que dejarán libres a los demás rehenes, contra el ladron, haciendo que este soltara al chiquillo instintivamente para disparar al hombre, que murió en el acto.

Aquella distracción dio pie a los demás oficiales, quienes tras unos momentos de conmoción, se apresuraron a reducir al delicuente y su banda.

Si eran ciertas sus sospechas o no, sólo Aoko lo sabía. No había querido tocar el tema, quería que ella se lo contase cuando se sintiera segura. Los hechos habían pasado recientemente, las marcas no se irían tan fácilmente y tardaría en asimilar la información.

Sin embargo, si se había mostrado más alegre, había hablado mucho con él y su amistad se había fortalecido.

Habría descubierto que tenía una risa como los angeles. Sonaba tan bien, tan hermoso... La primera vez que la había escuchado, se había quedado admirado. Era un sonido tan hechizante que era incapaz de dejar de oirlo.

Definitivamente, era una de las mejores cosas que en su vida había oído. Pensar que había sido privado de aquello todo ese tiempo, por culpa de aquel tipo, le hacia hervir la sangre.

"Héroe" Así era como calificaban a aquel hombre. Desgraciado, había aparentado ser alguien respetable hasta el último momento. No tendría pruebas, y cualquiera le acusaría de querer manchar la memoria de un respetado y valeroso inspector, pero él no tenía duda.

Había visto las marcas en varios de los brazos de la joven, incluso uno en el vientre, pues un día de bastante viento, se le levantó la sudadera y la camisa, dejando al descubierto su estómago y una morada mancha, casi negra.

Por supuesto, le preguntó el origen de aquella herida pero ella no respondió con contundencia. Dijo que no era nada, que sólo había sido un accidente, pero él sabía que mentía.

Lo bueno era que ya no sufriría más. Jamás pensó alegrarse del fallecimiento de alguien, menos si se trataba de un agente de la ley, pero aquella muerte la hubiese festejado si hubiera podido.

-Kuroba, idiota, que te estoy llamando- Dijo una voz a su lado. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el uniforme de una estudiante.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos orbes rosáceos.

Ni se había dado cuenta de que era la hora del recreo. La joven de ojos azules ya no se encontraba ahí, había salido con su amiga de coletas castañas, pero él, ensimismado como estaba, no se había percatado.

-¿Qué quieres Koizumi?- Cuestionó irritado, pues había sido sacado de su ensoñación.

Porque lo que más le gustaba era admirarla aunque fuera a la distancia, era una práctica que había adquirido con el paso de los días.

-¿Te has declarado a Nakamori ya?- Preguntó como quien habla del tiempo.

El mago se sonrojo al instante, y rojo cual tomate, se levantó de la silla, tirándola atrás en el proceso y poniendo sus manos encima de la mesa. La miró profundamente avergonzado, cosa que la hechicera notó con una sonrisa.

-¡Que estupideces dices bruja! ¿De donde sacas semejante cosa?- No podía hacer nada más que indignarse, aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca reuniria el valor para declarar sus sentimientos a la joven de ojos azules.

-Lo digo porque su aura ha cambiado. Ahora es más azul... pero no como debería.

Lo había supuesto, sin tener total certeza pues él no podía contemplar aquellas auras en las personas. Aquello solo confirmaba sus sospechas aún más, pero algo en las palabras de la pelirroja no acababa de gustarle.

-¿Cómo que no está como debería?- Preguntó extrañado. ¿Acaso le ocurría algo más?

-No es completamente celeste- Anunció la muchacha, confirmando al mago su temor- Algo le falta para que este perfecta... Y creo que sé lo que es.

Aquello solo provocó la curiosidad del joven ladron.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó ansioso, a lo que Akako respondió con una pequeña risa burlona- Habla Koizumi.

-Hm... Está bien...- Se hizo la interesante, agotando la poca paciencia del mago- Solo es que está enamorada y parece que no le corresponde... O eso cree

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Kaito. Pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar en que él pudiera ser el afortunado.

La imagen del joven detective del este apareció instantáneamente en su mente. Así que al final era verdad... Se había enamorado de él... ¡Se había enamorado de aquel detective! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿¡Por qué entonces se había hecho ilusiones?!

Akako vio el repentino cambio en el aura del muchacho, alertada. Decidió ver que pasaba por su mente, tocándole la frente con un dedo sin que el mago, en su enfado interno, se percatara de ello.

En cuanto observo lo que ocurría ahí, decidió hacerle entrar en razón. No podía afirmar ni desmentir las sospechas del muchacho, pues le era imposible entrar en la mente de Aoko, pero por la forma que lo miraba y como se azulaba su aura cuando estaba junto a él, no tenía duda de que era el chico que le gustaba.

Y había descubierto que, el que Kaito amara a Aoko, no le había dolido tanto como pensaba.

-Se lo que estás pensando, imbécil- Le insulto, para que le hiciera caso. Lo consiguio- No es lo que te crees. ¿Es que no has pensado ni un pequeño instante que podrías ser tú perfectamente?

El chico esbozó una amarga sonrisa. ¿Él? ¿Ser correspondido? ¿Que Aoko se hubiera fijado en él?

"En tus sueños, Kuroba. En tus mejores sueños" Se dijo.

No tenía ninguna cualidad especial, tan sólo sabía hacer magia y reírse de la vida. Además, era un ladrón que había cumplido su venganza y, aunque no volveria a robar, era el más buscado por la policía japonesa.

No era ni mucho menos un romántico empedernido. No sabía tratar con mujeres, y siempre acababa metiendo la pata.

Aoko merecía mucho más que eso. Muchísimo más.

-Koizumi... No mientas...- Murmuró, sus ojos azulados con un reflejo de tristeza- Es imposible y lo sabes. Sabes que tengo razón.

Aquello enfadó a la bruja de sobremanera. Le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Si tan seguro estás pues confirmalo! ¡Que te lo diga ella!- Exclamó, y luego le solto dando gracias de que eran los únicos que quedaban en el aula.

Había sido un impulso muy impropio de ella, pero le cabreaba que se pensara que tenía razón cuando no era así. Que echara por la borda su felicidad tan solo por una tonta idea.

El joven mago pareció reaccionar ante ello, pues Akako tenia razón y lo sabía. Si tenía esperanza o no, solo Aoko podía confirmarlo o desmentirlo.

A punto estuvo de seguir el consejo de la pelirroja, pero el tiempo se había agotado. La campana del instituto hizo que el muchacho no pudiera acudir al encuentro de la chica.

Desde ahi, se paso todas las demas clases pensando miles y millones de maneras sobre como podría declararse. No sabía que hacer, que decir, y mucho menos como reaccionaria ella.

Y ahí era donde entraban en juego las dudas. ¿Y si Akako estaba equivocada? ¿Y si no era correspondido? ¿Y si le miraba raro? ¿Y si le decía que quedaran como amigos? ¿Valía la pena arriesgar su amistad?

Estaba hecho todo un lío. Idealizaba en su mente distintas ideas, reacciones de ella, en como seria si fuese correspondido, en lo que pasaría si sus ilusiones eran en vano...

Supo que la hora de la verdad había llegado en cuanto escuchó el sonido que anunciaba el final del día lectivo. Recogió sus cosas con asombrosa rapidez y salió antes que la chica.

Tenía que relajarse un poco, respirar hondo e intentar tomar el valor para decirle aquello que había estado en su interior tanto tiempo.

La esperó en el parque por el cual sabía que ella siempre pasaba para ir a su casa. Sonrio, se notaba que no podia dejar de observarla, se sabia todas sus rutinas. ¿De verdad se habia quedado tan enganchado por aquella muchacha?

Cuando vio su melena castaña alborotada, trató de reunir toda su valía y la interceptó en el camino, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Kaito! ¡Me has asustado!- Exclamó. Ya habían tomado la confianza suficiente para llamarse por sus nombres, pero a él eso no le bastaba- ¿Qué ocurre?

El mago se sonrojo, sabiendo la razón por la que se encontraba ahí. Ella ni se lo imaginaba, de eso estaba seguro.

-Yo... Bueno...- Intentó, pero no le salían las palabras.

No comprendía por qué el decir tres simples cosas, una corta oración, podía hacerle tartamudear de aquella manera.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, preocupada al ver el color rojizo de su rostro. Le puso una mano en la frente, haciendo que el joven se ruborice aún más- No parece que tengas fiebre, pero estás bastante rojo.

-Es- Estoy bien...- Dijo muy avergonzado. Estaba bien, pero como siguiera así terminaría con un paro cardíaco. Ya notaba a su corazón latir frenético.

Para su alivio y tristeza, la muchacha se separó.

-¿Y qué querías?- Preguntó curiosa. El joven mago ya parecía un tomate maduro.

-Yo... es que... Yo...- Nada, no había manera de hablar. Se le atacaban las palabras, no podía formularlas- Tu... ¿Quisieras salir mañana conmigo? Ya sabes, a dar una vuelta...

Aoko no se lo creía. Enarco una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Tanto drama para eso, Kaito?- Preguntó sinceramente asombrada. Llego a pensar que pasaba algo de más gravedad.

\- ¿Querrías?- Insistió, esperando una respuesta. Vio como la chica asentía, aun sorprendida- Perfecto. ¿Te parece si quedamos frente a la torre del reloj a las... cuatro?

-Esta bien Kaito, estas muy extraño hoy- Declaro la chica, algo resignada y bastante contenta.

El sonrió y se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla que la dejo sonrojada y fue corriendo hacia su casa, huyendo de la vergüenza que le daba aquel pequeño acto.

No alcanzó a ver la alegre sonrisa que instantes después la joven le dedicó, tocándose la mejilla con suavidad.

El mago ya casi llegaba a su hogar, ahora ya caminando, cuando una extraña e invisible fuerza le retuvo en contra de su voluntad. Frente a él, por arte de magia, apareció una joven pelirroja que conocía muy bien y que parecía molesta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Kuroba?- Preguntó irritada, confundiendo al chico.

-¿A qué te refieres, Koizumi?

-"¿Quisieras salir mañana conmigo?"- Imitó de mala manera- "Ya sabes, a dar una vuelta" ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Kaito la fulminó con sus orbes azules.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- Preguntó, dándose cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir. Estaba paralizado literalmente y ella había aparecido de la nada. ¿Y se ponía a preguntar eso?- ¿Me estabas espiando?

-No exactamente- Respondió, tras su mirada incredula ante la pregunta anteriormente formulada- Solo estaba viendo la burrada que dijiste. ¿Qué clase de declaracion es esa?

Lo dijo con una impasibilidad que a el le avergonzo de sobremanera. ¿En serio que estaban hablando de eso como si se tratase del tiempo?

-Mira Koizumi. No tengo por que darte explicaciones- Dijo cortante. Poco tiempo despues, sonrio al ver por detrás de la muchacha- Pero si tanto quieres hablar de relaciones y declaraciones, por ahí viene tu Romeo.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le indico que mirara para atrás, pues no se podia mover debido al hechizo. La hechicera le hizo caso y volteo su cabeza ligeramente, viendo a un chico rubio-castaño que pasaba con aire desinteresado y que se aproximaba lentamente.

Volvio a mirar al mago rapidamente, algo colorada. El chico alargo su sonrisa al ver como el conjuro se desvanecia sin que ella se diese cuenta. Retomo su camino, pasando al lado del detective, que le dedico una mirada desconfiada.

Con un pequeño juego de manos, hizo aparecer una rosa blanca y la metio en el bolsillo del ingles sin que este se percatase. Giro en la esquina para ver como el joven sacaba sorprendido la flor y se la entregaba torpemente a la pelirroja, quien la acepto con una sonrisa y ambos se fueron juntos charlando alegremente sobre alguna cosa que no alcanzaba a oir mientras se cogian timidamente de la mano.

Sonrio y se dirigio nuevamente a casa. Sabia que en el fondo Akako tenia buen corazon y que Saguru, por muy pomposo que fuera, la queria bastante y se le notaba.

Una vez en su casa, se centro en hacer de todo para despejarse, sin mucho éxito.

Intento hacer los deberes, concentrarse en hacer trucos de magia, e incluso se puso a estudiar ¡El! ¡Estudiar!. Trato de hacer todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente pero no habia manera de dejar de darle vueltas a la cuestion de como decirle a la muchacha de ojos azules sus sentimientos.

-No puedo hacerlo. No puedo- Se dijo, mirando el techo de su habitacion. Es que las palabras con ella no le salian, se quedaban atascadas. Era consciente de que tendria que decirselo de manera clara, directa... Pero es que no sabia como... ¡No sabia que decir ni que hacer ni que nada!

Se levanto y se asomo a la ventana, mirando la luna que estaba en cuarto menguante e imaginando el rostro de aquella joven que le habia conquistado en las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento.

¿Cuándo se había hecho de noche? ¿Cómo pasaba el tiempo tan rápido?

No lo sabía, pero si podía ver la ironía de la situación en la que se encontraba. El, siendo uno de los ladrones mas buscados del pais, le habian robado el corazon sin pretenderlo, por accidente. Jamas imagino sentirse tan atado a una chica, y poca cosa podia decir sobre el amor, pero si eso no lo era, es que no sabia encontrar la definicion a aquel sentimiento que ella le provocaba.

Quizas no necesitaba pensarlo tanto, nunca habia sido un romantico, quizas saldria solo... Solo quizas...

Se quedó admirando la noche, o tal vez contemplando el infinito, volviendo a pensar de nuevo en ella.

Al dia siguiente, estaba que no paraba quieto. De aquí para alla y de alla para aquí. Menos mal que era sabado , no sabia si soportaria estar sentado toda la jornada lectiva.

Su madre le había preguntado la razón de su nerviosismo, pues era demasiado evidente que su tranquilidad era nula.

Le respondió con escasez, argumentando que no estaba nervioso, con voz bastante

alterada y mirando el reloj cada dos por tres, como si así consiguiera que el tiempo pasase más deprisa. Irónico, ayer pensaba que no pasaba despacio.

No supo si para su alivio o su tensión, el reloj marco las cuatro menos cinco, hora perfecta para salir de casa sin llegar tarde pero tampoco parecer demasiado puntual.

Debía mantener las apariencias, después de todo, aunque los pensamientos seguían flotando en su mente.

Cuando le ofreció aquella salida, que bien se podría denominar "cita", pensó que así se aclararia un poco las ideas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error, pues el tiempo dio pie a su imaginación.

Y por consecuencia, ahora estaba más confuso que al principio.

La vio sentada en un banco cercano, no demasiado elegante pero tampoco muy casual. Una camisa manga larga de color gris, unos vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas blancas. Todo con una chaqueta abierta de color marrón claro, con un gorro de lana y un pequeño bolso del mismo color que el abrigo.

Aunque para él siempre estaba hermosa, brillaba con luz propia, se pusiese lo que se pusiese.

-Hola... Aoko- Saludo cuando se había acercado lo suficiente. Ella le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que a él le derretia el corazón.

Era tan bonita... parecía casi divina, como toda ella.

-Hola Kaito- La muchacha se levantó, con las mejillas algo rojas debido al frío.

O eso pensaba él.

El mago respiró hondo y, haciendo gala de sus facultades para la magia, hizo aparecer una flor roja, regalándosela. Ella la aceptó encantada y le volvió a sonreír, haciendo que se sonrojase y los nervios reaparecieran.

Bien, había empezado con buen pie. Ahora solo quedaba lo que tenía que decirle. ¿Sería capaz de lograrlo?

No perdía nada por intentarlo.

-Aoko... Yo... Te quería decir una cosa...- No sabía para donde mirar. Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo... Movía su cabeza para todos los lados posibles, evitando mirar aquellos orbes celestes que lo hipnotizaban.

-Dime Kaito- Dijo simplemente, esperando pacientemente a que el chico se tranquilizara.

Aunque no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. Así pues, guardo la flor en su bolso con delicadeza y tomo el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarla.

-Aoko...yo...- No podía, simplemente las palabras no le salían. Eran solo tres simples palabras ¡No era posible que no pudiese pronunciarlas! ¡Era inaudito!

El contacto tampoco contribuía mucho a la causa, pues sólo hacia que se pusiese más nervioso y no pudiera mirar a otro lado que no fueran aquellos labios que ansiaba probar.

Quizás debería pasar primero a la acción y después ya vendría el diálogo.

Cerró los ojos y no lo pensó más, seguramente hubiese dudado. La tomó de la cintura y la besó, tomándola por sorpresa.

Aoko disfruto de aquellos minutos como nunca antes. Al principio, debido a la repentina acción del joven, no pudo corresponderle pero en cuanto se hizo a la espléndida idea, se dejó llevar por aquel dulce momento.

Se separaron cuando ya no podían más. Habrían pasado unos minutos, pero para ellos era como si hubiera transcurrido un segundo. ¿Tan rápido podía pasar el tiempo?

Kaito ya no lo comprendía. ¡Si hacia unos momentos pensaba que los segundos eran interminables!

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, chocando azul con azul, y el rubor no tardó en acudir de nuevo a sus rostros. No sabían que decir, las palabras no eran suficientes para describir sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones, aquellas ganas tremendas de repetir aquel instante en el que ambos se sintieron en el mismo paraíso.

-Yo...-Empezó Kaito, dispuesto a todo. Ya no tenía nada que perder, y aunque se moría por volver a besarla, podía guardar el recuerdo en su memoria- Te amo.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Si, se había sonrojado, no podía evitarlo, pero al final había dicho aquellas tres palabras que tanto le había costado pronunciar.

No obtuvo respuesta. La joven de ojos zafireos estaba mirándole sin decir nada, tratando de ordenar la información.

Con una triste sonrisa, se dispuso a irse cuando ella le retuvo, tomándole del brazo en cuanto vio sus intenciones de marcharse.

-Kaito, yo...- Tartamudeo, con un rubor en sus mejillas que a él le pareció adorable- Yo te... ¡Yo te amo!

Terminó con los ojos cerrados y muy roja, pero al mago le encantó aquello. Porque sabía que lo decía sinceramente, y no por no herirlo.

La volvió a besar, más apasionadamente. De haber sabido el resultado, se hubiera arriesgado desde el primer momento. Pero no importaba, porque ahora sentía que estaba en su plenitud.

No sabía que con tan sólo tres simples palabras, todo su mundo cambiaría de color, y más si ella las pronunciaba.

"Yo te amo..."

Desearía escucharlas siempre. Ahora que la pesadilla había terminado, que ella le correspondía, era seguro que lo haría.

O quizás no. Quizás aquello que pensaba que seria eterno tan sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta...

 _Sólo quizás._


	2. Cualquier cosa

**Cualquier cosa**

Era perfecto, todos le escuchaban atentamente, expectantes, esperando su resolución. Esa persona se movía inquieta, rogando para que no la delatara, en vano. Todo indicaba que era culpable, las pruebas encajaban de forma irrefutable y su coartada no era para nada sólida.

Iba a pronunciar el nombre que la llevaría a la cárcel, mirándola fijamente con sus orbes azules y una sonrisa satisfecha.

-La asesina es...- Empezó, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, lo interrumpió.

-¡Shinichi!- Aquel grito lo desconcentro, haciendo que desviase su mirada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

La mujer que estaba a punto de ser acusada, aprovechando la distracción del detective, salió corriendo de la escena del crimen que había perpetrado en aquel parque. El joven lo notó y la señalo, indicando a los policías que era ella la culpable. Los oficiales la siguieron para que no escapase, y el chico volvió a mirar a quien le había distraído.

-¡Tonta! ¡Se va a escapar por tu culpa!- Le espetó, molesto.

Ella tampoco parecía estar feliz.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Si no te olvidaras de lo que prometes no habría pasado esto!- Le echo en cara su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Prometer?- Preguntó extrañado- ¿Qué he dicho ahora que haría?

Aquello solo enfureció más a la muchacha.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me prometiste que irías conmigo al cine! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Tuvo que esquivar un par de patadas furiosas de la karateca. Se consideraba ya experto en la materia, evadia unas cuantas a diario. En cuanto la chica se calmo, todo lo que se podía calmar, se fijo en que ella se había arreglado más de lo habitual. Se sintió mal, porque se había olvidado de ello por completo y sabía la ilusión que le daba ir a ver esa dichosa película. Se habia pasado toda la semana pidiendole que la acompañara a verla.

Tan terca fue, que terminó por acceder. Aunque lo que finalmente le convenció fue ver aquella mirada violeta llena de ilusión. ¿Cómo podía negarse ante tanta ternura?

Y así estaba ahora, sintiéndose cada vez peor al ver como empezaban a empañarse sus orbes violetas.

-Eh, no llores...- Murmuró, mirando a la chica arrepentido

-No estoy llorando- Respondió inmediatamente, arrancandole una sonrisa al joven. Siempre tan tozuda.

-Vale, no estás llorando- Dijo, sabiendo que mentía. Todo sea por no verla asi- Sabes lo despistado que soy a veces...

-Siempre- Corrigió, con la voz algo rota- Siempre eres despistado

El chico, en lugar de molestarse, sonrió aun más al ver que Ran se iba alegrando, secándose las incipientes lágrimas con sus manos.

-Vale, siempre- Admitió. ¡Qué cosas podía llegar a hacer por ella! ¿Desde cuando el daba la razón?- Intentaré no olvidarme la próxima vez, ¿De acuerdo?

La joven asintió. Sabía que su amigo se ponía nervioso cuando la veía llorar, haciendo y diciendo cosas que nunca se imaginaria...

-Pero no llores, ¿vale?- Le dijo suavemente, acercándose a ella- Me siento mal cuando lloras, así que no lo hagas, por favor

Como disculparse e incluso abrazarla, como hacia ahora. La calidez que sentía era inmensa, incluso en aquel mes tan frío como lo era diciembre.

Y quizás eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. En determinados momentos, Shinichi podia llegar a ser todo un romantico.

-¿Me prometes que no te olvidaras para la proxima vez?- Preguntó, pensando en que el detective cumpliría su palabra.

Que inocente podía llegar a ser, pensaba Shinichi. Siempre habia sido muy olvidadizo para ese tipo de cosas, ya se lo había hecho más de una vez a su amiga, pero aún así, ella seguía esperanzada en que algún día lo recordaría.

Pero eso no quitaba que lo intentaría, sólo para contentarla, iria hasta el fin del mundo...

-Es una promesa- Dijo, separándose de ella al ver que estaba más tranquila.

Si, definitivamente estaba mucho más bonita con aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Ran le extendió el dedo meñique, haciendo que él entendiera que quería una "prueba" de ello.

-¿Sabes que infantil es esto?- Cuestionó, mientras entrelazaba su dedo con el de ella.

La chica se hizo la ofendida y, después de soltarse, dio media vuelta y echó a andar, aun sonriente. Shinichi suspiro resignado, y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a caminar tras ella. Sabía que tendría que disculparse otra vez, pero no importaba.

Haría lo que fuera por ella y su felicidad... _Cualquier cosa._


	3. Destino

**Destino**

Una oscuridad infinita cubría la capital japonesa, un manto negro que estaba alumbrado por una resplandeciente luna llena de color blanco y varios puntos brillantes, unos pequeños astros llamados estrellas. Un maravilloso espectáculo que pocas veces se podría apreciar en aquella estación del año, pues el firmamento solía estar cubierto de nubes grises que o bien derramaban una lluvia que mojaba la ciudad, o también podía expulsar la nieve que pintaría de blanco todos los edificios.

Curiosamente, aquella noche no había ninguna nube. Se veían perfectamente todos los astros. Más nadie se daba cuenta de ese hecho, pues todos estaban centrados en un solo lugar. En el museo donde actuaría el aclamado mago-ladrón Kaitou Kid, el cual hurtaria una de las joyas más caras del momento.

Un diamante de un azul marino hermoso, de 15 quilates, llamado "Corazón del océano" incrustado en un bellisimo collar de plata con forma de corazón, como bien dice su nombre.

La hora establecida por el ladrón era, como de costumbre, a medianoche. La mayoría de los habitantes de Tokio, en gran parte, jóvenes estudiantes fanáticas del mago, rodeaban como marea humana el lugar determinado donde haría su actuación. El cuerpo de policía, por supuesto liderado por el inspector Nakamori, también bordeaba el museo con varias patrullas y helicópteros.

Sin embargo, y pese a toda aquella seguridad, había conseguido esconderse en aquel rincón del museo, por donde las patrullas de hombres uniformados no podían verla. Ahora sabía cómo el ladrón podía infiltrarse en el momento de cometer su robo con tanta facilidad, pues incluso ella había descubierto un conducto de ventilación abierto por el cual pasaba una persona perfectamente, aunque no sabía si formaba parte del plan de hurto del aclamado criminal que siempre devolvía su botín.

No sabía como, siendo tantos policías, no lo habían descubierto. Quizás se imaginaban que el mago montaría uno de sus ya usuales espectáculos en frente del público que lo aclamaba o en la sala donde se exhibía el valioso colgante.

Igualmente, y tomando precauciones, se había vestido de negro justamente para camuflarse en la oscuridad y tan solo sus orbes azules podrían distinguirse si se fijaban bien.

Aunque no tenía mucho que temer, pues su padre era el inspector y todos aquellos oficiales la conocían. Más el que su progenitor supiera que se encontraba ahí en vez de estar durmiendo en su casa, le ocasionaría problemas.

Miró su reloj, activando el fluorescente ni bien perdió de vista a los policías que vigilaban por esa zona. Las once y cuarenta y cinco. Quedaba aún un cuarto de hora para que aquel mago apareciera. Se apoyo contra la fría pared, con cuidado de no abandonar su escondite y espero pacientemente, con la vista perdida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos… En el y su sonrisa, en los orbes azulados tan alegres que tiene, en por que hacia todo eso. En por que tenia que hacerlo.

Y en lo que no quería, pero debía hacer. Si es que quería recuperarlo…

No se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar. Pero no debía echarse atrás, no podía, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo supo en cuanto las luces del edificio se apagaron repentinamente. Sobreponiendose, dejo de sollozar y se seco las lagrimas, mas las evidencias de su tristeza no se borraron completamente de su rostro. Se dirigio a la azotea con paso firme pero silenciosa como una sombra. Todos los oficiales estaban en la sala donde la joya se exponía, custiodiandola o batallando perdidamente contra el famoso ladron de guante blanco.

Si sus calculos eran correctos, en menos de diez minutos lo tendría en la azotea.

Y no se equivoco.

Vio como hacia acto de presencia frente a sus ojos, como buen ilusionista que era, no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo había tenido en frente suya. Se llevo la mano a la cintura, agarrando el objeto que llevaba colgado en ella. Respiro hondo y salio de su escondite, quedando a la vista del mago, que sostenia la joya entre manos.

Con unos reflejos casi felinos, el ladron movio su cabeza y la miro. Pareció, por unos segundos, sorprendido por su presencia en aquel lugar. Entonces, con una de sus manos engunatadas, tomo su sombrero de copa e hizo una reverencia casi burlesca que a ella le molesto. Sonrio irónicamente y con amargura al ver que el de blanco pensaba que tenia la situación bajo control.

Se equivocaba, y de que manera.

Se percato de que trataba de ocultar su rostro lo mas posible, pero no le dio relevancia. Recordo las palabras de aquel hombre con alma de serpiente, la razón por la que estaba ahí. Y tomo la pistola, una de repuesto que su padre resguardaba en casa y que ahora de su cintura colgaba, empuñándola con firmeza para apuntar al mago cuyo rostro mostraba asombro, ya no podía ocultarlo. Sin soltar la joya en ningún momento, alzo las manos y la observo fijamente, mas ella no pudo distinguir el color de sus orbes.

-No es nada personal- Dijo, con su voz algo mas rota de lo que hubiera deseado- Es por Kaito. Es la única manera de que regrese a mi lado…

No sabia que hacia diciéndole aquello, pero sentía que debía darle una explicación de por que le estaba apuntando con un arma, de por que iba a morir aquella noche. Su amigo de la infancia, ese al que quería, había desaparecido, lo habían raptado ellos. Aquellos hombres de negro. Y le habían propuesto un trato, directo, simple. Una elección.

O Kid, el ladron que tanto detestaba o Kaito, el joven mago que la había enamorado.

Era obvio cual seria su decisión.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Te equivocas!- Exclamo el, entendiendo sus palabras, tratando de hacerle ver que estaba en un error.

Ahora se arrepentia tremendamente de haberse ocultado aquellos tres días, solo porque ellos habían descubierto su identidad verdadera. Y se había escondido precisamente para que ella no resultase herida.

Jamas imagino que aquellos desgraciados la utilizarían de aquella cruel manera. Porque ella no sabia su secreto. El secreto no desvelado que lo llevaría a la muerte en manos de su amada. En una tremenda equivocación.

Ella interpreto su grito como una suplica para salvar la vida, y le costo mucho no bajar el arma. Esa voz se asemejaba tanto a la de él…

-Lo siento…- Se disculpo sin poder contener las lagrimas. Porque no quería ser una asesina, no quería matarlo por mucho que lo odiase. Pero si no lo hacia, Kaito…

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, tratando de reunir el valor para apretar el gatillo.

-¡Escuchame! ¡No dispares…!- Exclamo, con desesperación. Mas ella no le hacia caso, no podía retirarse..

Debia salvarlo, debía rescatar a Kaito. ¡No podía echarse atras! ¡No después de haber llegado hasta aquel punto! Pero la vacilación entraba en juego, su conciencia no se lo permitiría. Y sin embargo, el recuerdo del mago aparecía en su mente, diciéndole que no tenía opción. Tenía que disparar o por lo contrario, Kaito desaparecería de su vida.

Para siempre...

Con una ultima lagrima rodando por su mejilla, no lo pensó mas.

Y disparo.

La bala ya iba a su objetivo, el pecho del mago, sin que este pudiera hacer nada. Todo ocurrio en milésimas de segundos, sumado a un ultimo grito que le helaría la sangre a la joven de ojos azules

-¡Aoko!- Pronuncio su nombre, para después caer, con una gran mancha escarlata en su impoluto traje blanco.

Ella no se lo creía. Sus orbes azules se abrieron con estupefacción, con un horror indescriptible.

-No…- Murmuró para si misma, dejando caer el arma. Era inconfundible, no había sido solo su imaginación. Era su voz, la de Kaito. No lo había querido creer anteriormente, le había parecido imposible.

Pero en el momento en el que pronunció su nombre, todo rastro de duda desapareció.

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad!

Y aún así, seguía sin poder asimilarlo.

Con sus ojos nuevamente empañados, corrió hacia donde yacía el cuerpo del ladrón. Se arrodillo a su lado, importandole poco que sus ropajes se manchasen del rojo líquido. Con delicadeza, casi con miedo, quito de su rostro aquel monóculo. Y entonces, a la luz de la luna llena, lo vio claro.

Y por una vez en su vida, hubiera deseado no contemplar el rostro de Kuroba Kaito, sereno. Como si estuviera dormido, más sabía que no despertaria de su sueño nunca más. No volveria a ver el azul de sus orbes, aquella sonrisa altanera y burlona, aquella alegría infantil y bromista que tenía. No volveria a verle jamás, lo había perdido.

Y la culpa era completamente suya.

-¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡No te mueras! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Kaito, por favor! ¡No te mueras!

Lloraba, suplicaba, le insultaba. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Sólo podía reaccionar acorde a su corazón y este estaba destrozado.

-Aoko...-Murmuró, apenas abriendo sus azulados ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano solo para mirarla, dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

Ella sonrió, con tristeza notoria pero una alegría incontenible al ver que el joven seguía con vida.

Aferrándose a la pequeña posibilidad de que sobreviviría...

-Kaito... Lo siento... ¡Perdóname Kaito!- Exclamó, sollozando. Lo abrazo con delicadeza, no quería herirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Tonta... no te... disculpes... no ha sido... culpa tuya...- Le dijo el mago, consciente de que la muchacha no tenía nada que ver. Ella tan solo había intentado salvarlo, lo había hecho con la mejor intención... Habría incluso matado a alguien con el propósito de salvarlo a él...

-No te esfuerces, Kaito... Pediré ayuda, saldrás de esta...- El joven ladron negó levemente con la cabeza, con una triste sonrisa que a ella le destrozo aún más.

El ya sabía, desde el preciso instante en que la bala salió de aquella arma, que moriría esa misma noche. Notaba que sus ojos deseaban cerrarse y su conciencia iba desvaneciendose poco a poco.

No quería dar vanas esperanzas a la joven. Recordó de pronto que aquellos hombres debían de estar cerca, vigilando los movimientos de la chica de ojos azules, divirtiéndose con su sufrimiento. Malditos.

-Es tarde... Aoko... Hazme un último... favor...

Con sus lagrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas, ella asintió brevemente.

-Lo que quieras, Kaito... Pero por favor, no te vayas... Lo siento...

-No llores... no merezco... tus lágrimas...-Le dijo, en su intento de tranquilizarla- Aoko... por favor... huye... escapa antes... de que vengan...

Ella no comprendió bien su ruego, pero entendió lo esencial. Quería que se fuera, que se alejara, dejándolo a su suerte, abandonarlo...

Nunca.

-No te dejare, Kaito- Dijo firmemente, sin titubear.

El joven mago maldijo por dentro su terquedad. Si ellos llegaban, él no estaría en posición de defenderla. Puede que incluso estuviera muerto, y la policía había ido tras aquel muñeco con el que siempre los engañaba, no llegarían a tiempo...

\- Aoko... por favor... huye...- Cada vez le costaba más hablar, su alma abandonaba su cuerpo gradualmente y no quería irse sin tener la certeza de que ella estaría bien.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No te dejare!- Exclamó ella, aferrándose un poco más al joven, sin intención de soltarlo. Ya no se acordaba de que su amigo de la infancia era aquel ladron que tanto odiaba, no importaba.

Solo quería que se quedara a su lado, daba igual quien fuese.

-Ao..ko... mar...cha...te..-No tenía fuerzas, sabía que no llegaría a pronunciar muchas palabras más. Pero tenía que seguir intentándolo...

Ella no respondió, sólo se dedicó a seguir abrazandolo, mezclando sus lagrimas con el líquido vital que el chico derramaba, escapandose con su vida.

-Ao...ko... hu...ye...- Un ultimo ruego, era todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Pero quería añadir algo más, lo que nunca le había dicho. Lo que siempre le había querido decir. Lástima que fuera en aquellas nefastas circunstancias.

-Yo... Ao...ko...yo...te...-No pudo resistirlo más, la fuerza que le forzaba a cerrar los ojos, con la cual había estado luchando, finalmente venció.

Y su vida había llegado a su fin, dejando su frase inconclusa. La joven ya nunca sabría que había querido decirle. ¿Le hubiera vuelto a pedir que se fuera? ¿Le diría que la perdonaba?

No lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba. Lo verdaderamente relevante era que el se había ido... Ya jamás lo volveria a ver. ¡Jamás!

-¡No! ¡Kaito, por favor! ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito!- Por mucho que lo llamaba y lo zarandeaba, el mago no abría los ojos. Y ya nunca lo haría.

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte y lloró, sus ojos escociendole ante el prolongado sollozo, pero no importaba. Nada importaba, más que él se había ido de su vida para siempre. Entonces sintió una mirada fija en ella. Alzó la vista para ver que un hombre completamente vestido de luto la contemplaba de forma fría, sin inmutarse ante la escena que tenía en frente.

Aoko lo reconoció. Era él, el hombre que había contactado con ella y la había engañado de aquella manera. El que la había incitado a matar al amor de su vida, sin ser ella consciente de ello.

-¡Tu! ¡Desgraciado!- Exclamó, sin soltar a su amigo, a su amor, o lo que quedaba de él.

Un cuerpo frío que con el tiempo sería cenizas.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Cuestionó, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El hombre solo sonrió cínicamente y levantó una pistola, apuntandola a la cabeza.

Entonces lo supo. Al igual que el joven mago, supo que moriría aquella noche, pero tampoco le importó. Sólo lo lamento por su padre, por el dolor que le causaría. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría vivir con la culpa de haber matado a Kaito. No podría... Lo amaba demasiado...

"Perdóname, Kaito..."

No pudo llegar a pensar nada mas, la bala se incrusto en su cráneo. Casi instantáneamente, sus ojos azules perdieron su brillo, sus párpados se cerraron y ella cayó al lado del mago, manchando con su sangre aún más la escena del crimen, y a su vez, la joya de color azul que estaba en el suelo, al caer junto con el ladrón.

Snake vio la escena que ante sus ojos se mostraba. Incluso en el último momento, la chica no se había separado de aquel joven ilusionista, ni siquiera cuando había muerto. Descansaban en paz, serenos, juntos. Más a él no le remordio la conciencia. Le parecía una tontería, ni siquiera quería participar en aquel teatro pero fueron ordenes directas y él no estaba para incumplirlas.

No necesitó venir acompañado, pues sabía que una vez muerto el ladrón, la chica estaría tan destrozada que no tendría fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie. Con todo, y si la joven se arrepentia en su decisión, estaría ahí para eliminar a ambos objetivos de una manera tan silenciosa que ni siquiera sabrían quien había caído primero.

Pero eso era irrelevante, en esos momentos tan solo deseaba que aquella joya no fuera Pandora. Parte de la leyenda también decía que, si la joya era manchada con sangre, todo su poder quedaría anulado. No sabía a que se debía, pero así era.

Atravesando los dos cuerpos, recogió el colgante pintado de escarlata. No parecía que la gema que decoraba el collar hubiera sido alguna vez azul, pues el rojo se había apoderado de su color. Alzó el objeto ante la luna llena y el colgante recibió su poder… Para luego expulsarlo fuera, en un rayo rojizo que se dirigía a la dama de la noche. Rechazaba la luz lunar, dando a entender que aquella si era la joya de la leyenda pero al final no servía de nada.

Sin ser conscientes de ello, habían saboteado nuevamente los planes de la organización.

Porque Pandora había podido otorgar la vida eterna, si, pero al segar aquellas dos jóvenes esencias, su poder se había ido con sus almas. Tiro la gema al suelo , con rabia. La joya acusó el golpe y se iluminó… para luego incendiar todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor. Calcinando los cuerpos de los jóvenes amantes que sin proponérselo, habían eliminado un auténtico mal en el mundo pagando el mayor precio que hubieran podido dar.

Irse del mundo de los vivos sin haberse podido ni tan siquiera despedir, tampoco declararse. Sus sentimientos quedaron en el aire, como el intento de confesion del ladrón, inconclusos. Las palabras que hubieran querido pronunciar ya eran inexistentes, desvaneciendose junto a sus poseedores, bajo el llameante crepitar del fuego que aquella joya que se suponía que debía otorgar la vida eterna, estaba provocando.

El hombre de negro no pudo escapar al repentino incendio , y su cuerpo cayó bajo el fiero elemento, haciendo arder toda su piel, en una insufrible tortura.

El fuego se llevó en su paso, lo que hubiera podido ser un gran y próspero sentimiento por parte de ambos jóvenes junto a la oscuridad del corazón de aquel hombre, con la sangre tan fría como la de una serpiente, que fue capaz de destrozar aquella relación con su vil engaño.

El humo unió ambos, amor y maldad, tan incompatibles pero a la vez siendo ambas caras de la misma moneda. Un humo que se llevaría el viento del olvido, desvaneciendose y del que tan sólo quedarían recuerdos en fotografías y memorias de quienes los quisieron.

Con solo el consuelo de que los jóvenes enamorados tendrían una eternidad para amarse y ya nada los separaria nunca más.

O quizás eso no era del todo cierto...


	4. Eternidad

**Eternidad**

Era una noche de invierno, con una hermosa luna llena rodeada por las infinitas estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

La medianoche habia llegado a la ciudad de Tokio en la cual sus habitantes estaban en los brazos de morfeo. Algunos soñando con ser millonarios, otros con encontrar a su amor verdadero o, en el caso de los infantes, con un lindo campo de flores y un gran arcoiris en el horizonte.

Definitivamente era una noche en la que todos descansaban esperando ver la tenue luz del sol invernal al siguiente dia.

O quizas no.

Al igual que hay personas que estan durmiendo en sus camas tranquilamente, tambien hay otras que aprovechan la oscuridad para camuflarse en las sombras y hacer de las suyas o simplemente estan en sus habitaciones sin poder conciliar el sueño y pensando sobre sus cosas.

Kuroba Kaito formaba parte de ese ultimo grupo, pensando sobre su vida y sus errores cometidos, como tambien en sus aciertos, pensaba en sus mentiras y en sus verdades, en la logica y sus sentimientos, en la mente y en su corazon.

Y el lo sabia, sabia el peligro que corria al querer vengar a su padre, siempre lo tuvo presente desde el momento en que se convirtio en el ladron de blanco, lo sabia y aun asi asumio ese riesgo.

Por eso ahora tenia que asumir tambien las consecuencias.

Habia llegado el momento, ese momento tan indeseado y odiado por el: el momento donde debia alejarse de todos sus conocidos para no ponerlos en peligro con su sola presencia.

¿Porque debia hacerlo? ¿Que era lo que ponia a todos en peligro?

Preguntas que tenia una sola respuesta: la organizacion. Aunque estaba ya cerca de desmantelarla, seguian siendo asesinos profesionales y estaba seguro de que ellos ya saben la verdadera identidad del ladron fantasma, su otro yo.

Y dolia, le dolia mucho alejarse de Jii, quien habia sido como el abuelo que nunca llego a conocer y siempre lo habia ayudado, tenia que dejar de hablar con su madre como tambien dolia alejar de el a sus buenos amigos que hizo en el instituto

Pero mas le costaba separarse de ella, de Aoko, su amiga de la infancia.

Y sin embargo, ella era la persona que mas queria proteger aunque no sabia bien el por que ese afan de cuidarla, pero su corazon se lo dictaba aunque el no entendiese la razon. Bueno, si la sabia pero nunca lo aceptaria, asi que se explicaba a si mismo que era solo por ser una gran amiga y, aunque su corazon se lo negase y le dijera que se equivocaba, el no hacia caso.

Esa noche seria la ultima de su vida corriente como Kuroba Kaito, no sabia si volveria vivo o simplemente no veria de nuevo amanecer.

A las 3 de la madrugada desapareceria de la vida que siempre habia llevado e iria a prepararse para derrotar a la organizacion junto con el FBI, la CIA, el detective del oeste y el 'pequeño tantei'.

Sabía que ambos jóvenes detectives tenían una persona especial, alguien a la que proteger.

Pero él no.

Aoko tan solo era la chica testaruda y torpe de buen corazón y sonrisa dulce que había sido su amiga de la infancia. Nada más. Siempre habia sido de ese modo, así funcionaban las cosas, y así seguirían haciéndolo.

Además de que era consciente de que la muchacha de ojos azules le repudiaria si llegase a enterarse de su identidad secreta, su otra faceta. Lo había dicho muchas, muchas veces. Lo odiaba, detestaba y quería que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Al final su deseo se cumpliría. Pensó con una sonrisa amarga, mirando desde su cama la ventana que dejaba ver el maravilloso espectáculo nocturno que afortunado era de contemplar.

Siempre le había gustado la noche. Era tranquila, silenciosa y permitía pensar con calma. Le relajaba hasta límites insospechados, pero últimamente solo visualizaba la imagen de su amiga de la infancia en todo lado, incluso en el firmamento estrellado. No sabía si se debía a que se acercaba la hora de despedirse de ella para siempre, pero de cualquier modo, el resultado era el mismo.

No se había atrevido a decirle adiós aquel día en el instituto. No podía decirle que tenía que irse a algún sitio desconocido y que posiblemente, no volveria vivo. No tenía el valor de enfrentar aquella mirada azul, tan tierna y sincera, y decirle una mentira de tal calibre.

Nunca se lo hubiera perdonado, pero parecía que ella intuía ya algo, o quizás si era cierta la versión de que su padre se quedaba hasta mañana haciendo informes y que no le contestaba el móvil, quedándose fuera de casa pues había perdido las llaves.

Ahora estaba a unos metros de distancia de él, durmiendo pacíficamente. No se había atrevido a entrar en la habitación de la muchacha, no podría soportar verla y luego marcharse silenciosamente, como un ladron que era.

Pudo más la tentación que la racionalidad, aunque este ultimo elemento no existira en cuanto a ella se trataba, por lo que acabo levantándose y accediendo cautelosamente al cuarto, intentando no despertarla.

Su cabello alborotado se desparramaba libremente sobre la almohada, sus párpados estaban cerrados, impidiéndole ver el color azul de sus orbes. Sus labios, aquellos por los cuales sentía una inexplicable atracción, se curvaban en una pequeña, sencilla y perfecta sonrisa que logró otorgar un ligero tono rojizo al rostro del joven mago.

Y la luz de luna bañaba su cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas, dándole un toque divino a la escena.

Pensar que dejaba atrás a aquella muchacha tan encantadora, la que siempre habia estado ahí, en sus tristezas y alegrías, ella nunca lo había abandonado.

Había sido la única que había estado a su lado en todo momento, incluso cuando se perdió a si mismo con 9 años, tras la muerte de quien era su referente y su mayor ídolo.

Nunca le había dado la espalda, por mucho que él la molestase, e ríese de ella y le hacia burlas a veces de mal gusto, Aoko jamás le había dejado solo, por mucho que se enfadara con él. Siempre acababa perdonandolo.

E incluso cuando el inspector, su propio padre sospecho de él y su otra identidad, ella hizo lo imposible por defenderle, sin saber que su progenitor no estaba para nada errado.

Pero Aoko demostró su inocencia siendo engañada por él, sin saberlo.

¿Se merecía aquella bondad y confianza de parte suya?

Definitivamente, no. Era un sucio mentiroso en el que ella había depositado toda su confianza. Y daría su vida por la de la joven sin dudarlo, pero sabia que ella no debía creer tanto en él.

Porque Aoko era un ángel que el cielo le dejo conocer, quizá por pena, y él estaba condenado. Y su condena sería aquella noche.

Y ahora, mirándola de aquella manera, sus ojos se llenaban de agua salada y sentía ya el líquido salino rodando por su mejilla.

Porque no quería dejarla. Porque aquello que pensaba que era tan solo un capricho, le estaba dando a entender cuán equivocado estaba.

Aquello que en el fondo sabía que era real pero no quería admitirlo.

Porque se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Y era ya demasiado tarde para revertirlo.

Porque su reloj de pulsera le avisaba que era ya la hora de partir.

Porque tras darle un beso en la mejilla, y con las lágrimas incontrolables, dio media vuelta para irse a lo que sería su perdición.

Y porque aquella noche haría honor a su seudónimo como ladron fantasma, pues se convertiría en aquel espíritu intangible que tantos temen.

Seria un fantasma que la amaria siempre y se repudiaria a si mismo por haberla mentido de manera tan vil... durante toda la extensa eternidad.


	5. Inseparables

**Inseparables**

Nevaba.

El agua congelada, blanca y pura, caia sobre los edificios, pintando toda la ciudad de Tokio. Era pronto para afirmarlo, pero según se veía en el cielo y juzgando lo que habían anunciado en el tiempo por televisión, aquel dia el clima invernal se haría presente junto a una tormenta de nieve que cubriría la capital japonesa.

Observaba el lento caer de aquel elemento de la naturaleza con cierto aire despistado y aburrido, a través de la ventana que tenia al lado de su sitio en la clase, esperando la llegada del profesor que impartiría la primera materia del dia escolar.

O en realidad, la esperaba a ella.

Se le hacia sumamente raro hacer el camino al instituto sin su compañía. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ella y su presencia, su alegría y sus dulces sonrisas cada vez que salía de su casa para ir a las clases, que tenia la firme convicción de que, si hubiera estado con ella, aquel dia no se le haría tan grisáceo como ahora. Cuando la tenia a su lado, todo su mundo tenia color e incluso se atrevería a decir que un sentido, pero desde hacia unos días que estaba distante con el.

Y lo peor es que, aunque estaba mas despitada de lo habitual, no parecia echarle de menos y, sin embargo, también se notaba que el cansancio era mayor en aquellos días. ¿Qué estaría haciendo para que la tuviera tan exhausta hasta llegar al punto de quedarse dormida en medio de clases? ¿Y por que no se lo contaba, como siempre había hecho cuando tenia un problema?

Ambas cuestiones eran las que le rondaban en su mente, haciendo imposible el estudio de las materias. Estaban en época de exámenes, no era raro que estuviera cansada por trasnochar al estudiar, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era esa la razón…

¿Qué seria?

Habia una posibilidad, pero no queria ni siquiera idealizarla. Era simplemente… insoportable. Pensar que su amiga, aquella joven alegre y con una fragancia cautivadora, la cual poseía unos ojos tan radiantes que hechizarían a cualquiera, tuviera a otra persona que no fuera el a su lado… No podía concebirlo. Otro mejor amigo, otro compañero, otro que pudiera sacarle una de aquellas dulces sonrisas…

Vio su cabellera castaña a la lejanía, era inconfundible. Sonrió. La campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases hacia ya unos 3 minutos que había sonado, y ella debería agradecer que el maestro parecía haberse retrasado. De lo contrario, hubiera llegado tarde a la clase. Sin embargo, del hecho de la beneficiosa ausencia del profesor ella no era consciente, por lo cual corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, atravesando el patio del instituto.

Casi se echaba a reír al imaginarse el apuro de la muchacha. No necesitaba estar frente a ella para saber cual era su expresión en aquel momento, la conocía demasiado bien. Al fin y al cabo, eran muchos los años que llevaban conociéndose. Sabía que, si no fuera por la jauría que tenía por compañeros de clase, hubiera incluso escuchado sus pasos apresurados al subir las escaleras.

La puerta que los alumnos habían cerrado, intentando que sus casi asalvajados gritos no pudieran ser oídos por algún profesor de guardia, se abrió de golpe, asustando a unos cuantos estudiantes. Él no despegó su mirada de la ventana, pero su sonrisa se amplió. No era necesario mirarla para saber que era ella, pero debía mantener las formas.

Y las formas con ella, consistía en molestarle lo más posible y fingir indiferencia. Si, sentía por ella mucho mas que amistad, como había descubierto hacia unos meses, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo, de momento. Aunque ya no era igual. Antes ella lo saludaba con una sonrisa que a él le derretia el corazón. Pero ya no. Se concentraba en situarse en su sitio que estaba al lado suyo y cerrar los ojos, adormilada.

Y aquella vez no fue la excepción. Ni bien se sentó en su silla, dejando la mochila a un lado, cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos, con clara intención de echar una pequeña siesta. Él la dejaba descansar, no sin cierto recelo, tan solo porque parecía que las horas se paraban en el instante en el que veia su rostro profundamente pacificado. ¿Quien no podía derretirse ante tanta ternura?

Nego con la cabeza suavemente, junto una sonrisa, al ver que ella se había quedado ya profundamente dormida. El examen de historia, la materia que les tocaba ahora, sería pasado mañana y no era oportuno andar durmiendose en las lecciones, sobretodo conociendo lo mal que se le daba. Tendría que ayudarla a estudiar, y aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, no sabia como iba a reaccionar o si siquiera iba a aceptar su ayuda, dadas las circunstancias.

Intento que el profesor no se diera cuenta de que una de sus alumnas estaba soñando en medio de su clase. Lo consiguió. No sabía para qué se tomaba tantas molestias, pero simplemente sabía que ella no solía hacer aquel tipo de cosas, pues siempre habia sido una estudiante muy centrada. Cosa que a la vez le hacia pensar cada vez más cual podría ser la causa que la tuviera en vela.

La lección terminó tan rápido que él hubiera jurado que no habían pasado más de 5 segundos, de no ser porque era imposible. Definitivamente, se había quedado mirándola como un tonto durante toda la hora.

Sonrio, no estaba dormido, pero igualmente se había pasado todo el tiempo soñando despierto. Y la culpa era de ella, por ser tan hermosa, por alterar sus emociones, por dejarle sin respiración cuando le miraba con aquellos ojos tan profundos…

Vio como las demás compañeras trataban de despertarla de su sueño, la siguiente hora trataba de matemáticas, una materia mas dificultosa para ella de lo que era la historia. Al final consiguieron hacer que se levantara, perezosamente. El observaba todo movimiento con atención, fingiendo molestia e indiferencia para que la joven no denotara los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón, aunque en su estado medio adormilada, era muy complicado.

-¿Me he quedado dormida?- Cuestiono ella, algo avergonzada y restregándose suavemente los parpados, trantando de vencer el sueño que llevaba encima.

-Si, ¿Qué estas haciendo estos días que estas tan cansada?- Pregunto su mejor amiga, atrayendo la atención del joven sobre la conversación. Ella se sonrojo ante la cuestión, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie y menos para el joven que la miraba tan atentamente.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirlo- Respondio, desviando su mirada al suelo

Aquello molesto de sobremanera al joven. Nunca, desde que se habían conocido, habían tenido secretos entre ellos. Por ello, su amistad era muy fuerte y difícil de romper… Bueno, por lo menos lo era hasta que su estúpido corazón decidio enamorarse de ella. Si lo pensaba bien, el mismo también le estaba ocultando algo importante…

Pero la cólera del momento no le permitiría irse por las ramas. Lo único que importaba era que ella ocultaba algo que parecía ser muy importante y no quería compartirlo con nadie. Tal vez, lo que mas dolia era que no confiara ni siquiera en el para decirle que era lo que le tenia en insomnio…

-Pues seguro que no has estado estudiando- Le dijo, atrayendo su atención y la de las muchachas que la rodeaban- Te has dormido en historia y seguramente estaras cabeceando en matemáticas Y pronto tendremos el examen, asi que puedes ir pensando que hacer.

Lo dijo con una frialdad e indiferencia que hasta el se asombro de lo perfecto de su actuación. Noto lo dolida que estaba por sus palabras y se volvió a sorprender a si mismo al sentir un arrepentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado en sus catorce años que llevaba de vida. Pronto, la expresión triste de ella cambio a una molesta, enfrentándole con la mirada

-¡Idiota! ¡Es por tu…!- Parecio recordar algo, porque se interrumpio a si misma rápidamente. Volvio a desviar la mirada, dejando al muchacho confuso y la finalización de su exclamación al aire.

Antes de que el pudiera insistir, la profesora de matemáticas irrumpio en la clase, haciendo que todos los alumnos volvieran a sus sitios a la velocidad de la luz. Ambos se miraron, incomodos, de reojo para luego desviar la mirada cada uno por su lado, no sin cierto rastro de tristeza en sus orbes.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de concentrarse en la materia, les resultaba imposible. Ella, después de su pequeño sueño reparador, sabia disimularlo mejor. Sin embargo, el joven estaba en otro mundo. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cerebro, tratando de descifrar lo que tenia tan preocupada a su amiga. Pero si ella no se lo decía, podía inventarse mil y un historias. Su imaginación, en cuanto a ella se referia, se disparaba hasta limites insospechados incluso para el mismo. Y aquello abarcaba un millon de posibilidades, desde las mas remotas hasta las mas probables.

Si seguía así, acabaría por volverse loco.

Habría que preguntárselo directamente, si, pero él no tenía el valor para hacerlo, por miedo a que la respuesta fuera aquello que no deseaba ni siquiera imaginar. O peor, que le dijera aquellas palabras que antes le había molestado tanto.

"Lo siento, no puedo decirlo"

Eso significaría que ya no confiaba tanto en él como antaño. O que ni siquiera confiaba en él. Si, tal vez su silencio fuera la peor de las posibilidades...

No supo cómo, pero en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que todos iban saliendo por la puerta. Algunos con comida entre las manos, dando a entender que era la hora del recreo y que el se había quedado pasmado durante dos horas seguidas. Muy bien, en época de exámenes él no atendía a las lecciones, era increíble. Pero las notas que sacara era ahora el menor de sus problemas. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Porque ellos eran inseparables... ¿No?

"Nosotros somos inseparables" Recordó las palabras de ella cuando, una vez, la profesora de educación física quiso que se pusieran los alumnos por parejas del mismo sexo. Claro, en aquella época tenían 6 años y no había amores ni secretos interfiriendo. En aquellos tiempos, sólo eran él y ella. Los mejores amigos que nunca se separaban.

Hasta ahora.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a la salida, olvidando el bocadillo que tenía en la mochila. La encontró debajo del perenne árbol que crecía sobre el improvisado jardín que habia detrás del edificio, el mismo que separaba la primaria de la secundaria. La vio mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes y que echaba la nieve que momentos antes observaba desde la ventana. Seguía cayendo con poca fuerza, delicadamente.

Una lágrima casi imperceptible se resbalaba por su mejilla, congelandose por el frío intenso que hacía. Su castaño cabello constrando con el blanco paisaje, cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Sus piernas extendidas en el pasto con sus manos enguantadas posadas en la helada hierba y de sus labios salía un ligero aire caliente que se perdía inmediatamente en la atmósfera.

Aquella escena logro robarle el aliento. De haber tenido el poder de congelar el tiempo, lo habría usado sin dudarlo, tan solo para inmortalizar aquel hermoso cuadro nevado que ante él se presentaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, algo incómodo por romper el hermoso silencio que había entre ambos. No sabía que más decirle, o que debía hacer.

Se sentía desconcertado, algo que nunca antes le había pasado pero ahora experimentaba de gran manera. Quería ayudarla, consolarla, abrazarla... Anhelaba varias cosas y sin embargo no sabía como expresarlas sin que ella se sintiera confundida o incomodado por su atrevimiento.

Ella le miró con aquellos orbes tan brillantes, radiantes de luz, pero empañados por una barrera de agua que el chico detestaba contemplar.

-Estoy bien- Respondió, con un toque de dureza en su voz, la cual rompió el corazón del joven. No saco a relucir su dolor, sino que lo manifestó como mejor sabía, con rabia.

-Pues no lo parece- Replicó, tratando de retener su furia, sin demasiado exito- Eres una llorona.

-Tu que sabrás, no me conoces tanto como piensas- Espetó, con la voz algo rota pero también con enfado. Si él se creía que era el único que podía cabrearse, ella le iba a demostrar cuán equivocado estaba.

-Tienes razón- Admitió, para el asombro de la muchacha. ¿A qué venía eso?

Enfrentó su mirada, sin saber a qué jugaba. Aquellos orbes expresaban tanto dolor como rabia e impotencia. Pero también había un rastro de tristeza que ella no supo decir que lo había provocado. Aunque sabía que ella era la causante, era consciente de que se había distanciado de su amigo de la infancia... O más bien, del chico que le gustaba. Esa era la razón que la había llevado a alejarse de él. Descubrió que sentía mucho más que amistad, un duro golpe que no supo como afrontar, no sabía si ese sentimiento era bueno o, por el contrario, le ocasionaría problemas.

Decidió darse un tiempo para recapacitar sobre su recién encontrado amor y decidir que hacer con ello

Desaparecer no iba a desaparecer, eso lo tenía muy claro, menos sabiendo que lo iba a ver todos los días de la semana. Sin embargo, la cuestión sobre que era lo mejor le rondaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza, llevándola al insomnio y sin encontrar una decisión acertada.

A su vez, el alejamiento le producía tristeza y dolor, y más viendo que, aparentemente, el no parecía echarla de menos. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de la persona equivocada?

Sus pensamientos la alejaron de la realidad, y para cuando volvió a esta, vio que el joven seguía observandola de aquella manera que le rompía el corazón.

-¿En que se supone que tengo razón?- Preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente, en vano. No podía ocultar su pena, pero a él parecía habérsele pasado por alto.

-No eres la misma chica que conozco- Respondió con tristeza- No te reconozco. Antes te hubieras levantado y me hubieras dado una buena paliza, me hubieras insultado o quizás te hubieras marchado enfadada y me ignorarias el resto del día hasta que te pidiera perdón. Pero no has hecho nada de eso porque simplemente no eres la misma que conocía.

Las palabras del chico asombraron aún más a la joven, quien le miraba sin poder pronunciar palabra. Tenía razón, habría hecho cualquiera de las cosas que él había relatado pero, como bien había sido dicho, eso era antes. Ahora había preferido encararle, culpandole en silencio de algo que el no tenía nada que ver pues no sabía los efectos que provocaba en ella.

No tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiese enamorado de él.

-No pareces mi amiga de la infancia- Prosiguió- Esa chica fuerte y sensible que sonreía ante todo y siempre estaba alegre. No se qué te está pasando pero... pero quizá ya no quiera saberlo. Aunque igualmente no me lo vas a contar ¿No?

Finalizó con una sonrisa amarga. La muchacha tan solo pudo desviar la mirada, afligida y eso fue la confirmación, la sentencia que dictaminada que su amistad había acabado y que no tenía la confianza en él como para decirle su secreto. Espero a que dijera algo, una palabra, una frase, una orden. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le insultara, que se levantase y le diera una buena tunda. Eso significaría que ella no había cambiado, que seguía siendo su amiga de la infancia, que era la misma joven que lo encandiló con su dulzura y alegría, aquella muchacha que lo enamoró día a día, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? No me lo vas a decir y tampoco voy a insistir más- Se volteó, ocultando su frustración y tristeza- Llegué a pensar que eramos inseparables... Qué tontería ¿verdad?

Las últimas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la muchacha, que levantó la vista para ver como aquel que amaba se alejaba con la cabeza algo baja, sus manos en los bolsillos y su cabello tiñiendose de blanco, fruto de la nieve que caía sobre él.

No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir así por las buenas.

-Idiota...- Susurró, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que el joven lo alcanzara a escuchar, detenido sus pasos, incrédulo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Jamás pensó que se alegraría por un insulto.

-¡Idiota!- Exclamó, corroborando que era real. Sonrió, sonrió como nunca antes, aunque ella no le hubiera alcanzado a ver. Y era mejor que no lo hiciera, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se alegraba porque le dijeran idiota?

Si, se había vuelto ya loco.

-¡Nunca sabes nada! ¡Eres un imbécil!- Sabía que era algo raro, pero acudió a abrazarla, con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-Tienes razón- Admitió con las mismas palabras anteriores, aunque siendo su entonación diferente. Muy diferente- Soy un idiota, un imbécil... Pero sobretodo soy un idiota feliz.

No podrían ser las palabras más bonitas del mundo, y estaba segura de haber escuchado algo más romántico alguna vez. Sin embargo, sabía que era sincero y con eso le bastaba. No podría pedirle nunca que cambiar su personalidad, aunque no fuera muy amable ni lo que se es de esperar del chico que te gusta.

Pero así se había enamorado de él, porque ya había tomado su decisión. Quería estar a su lado, aunque corriera el riesgo de no ser correspondida, daba igual. Sólo quería acompañarle aún cuando él no sintiera lo mismo, porque no soportaría su lejanía pero tampoco su rechazo, por lo que mantendría en secreto sus sentimientos.

Nunca sabría que ella se había enamorado perdidamente de sus orbes azules, de aquella sonrisa altanera, de aquellos detalles que a veces tenía, como aquel abrazo que le provocaba unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Algo que se asemejaba a una descarga eléctrica, pero que le gustaba de una manera que no era capaz de describir.

Por eso se dejó llevar por aquella sensación intensa y se aferró a aquel abrazo. Así estuvieron hasta que la campana que anunciaba el final del recreo sonó.

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero se separaron muy a su pesar. Se miraron, ambos sonrojados por el momento, siendo ella a quien se le notaba más el rubor.

En silencio, se dirigieron al aula, desviando la vista pero sonriendo. En un mal disimulo, el chico la tomó de la mano. Ella le miró sorprendida, alzando la vista pero se encontró con su amigo un par de pasos más adelante, tirando de ella para que se diera prisa.

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde- Le dijo, pero en realidad tan solo quería sentirla y se había adelantado tan solo para que ella no notase su sonrojo, que se hizo más intenso al hacer aquello.

La muchacha sonrió y, afianzando más el agarre, empezó a correr, haciendo que el joven casi se cayera.

-¡¿Que... Que estas haciendo?! ¡Por poco me mato!-Recriminó, algo asustado por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga.

Ella giró su rostro, sin dejar de correr, con evidente molestia.

-¿No dijiste que me diera prisa? ¡Te quejas por todo!- Le espetó, enfadada. Volvió la vista al frente y siguió con su carrera.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y seguirle el juego. Esa chica tenía unos prontos muy extraños, pero tal vez era esa una de las razones por las cuales se había quedado prendado hasta los huesos por ella.

Llegaron a clase a tiempo, con solo unos minutos de retraso, excusandose ante el profesor con una historia que ni el maestro se lo creyó y aun menos sus compañeros, que les dedicaban una mirada pícara desde sus puestos. Susurros tales como "A saber que habrán estado haciendo esos dos solos" o " Nadie les ha visto en todo el recreo, sabe Dios donde se habrán metido" invadían el aula de clases.

Milagrosamente, el hombre no hizo ninguna pregunta y les dejó pasar, no sin antes echarles una mirada desconfiada. Ninguno recordó el pequeño detalle de que seguían cogidos de la mano, detalle que a la mejor amiga de la joven, Sonoko, no se le pasó por alto. Se puso en pie inmediatamente, tirando la silla tras de sí, atrayendo la curiosidad de sus compañeros.

-¡Por fin se han declarado! ¡Aleluya hermanos!- Exclamó, montando un espectáculo que el chico de ojos azules pensó que había sido alumna de su madre, pues no pudo evitar recordar los teatros que solía montar al ver el más mínimo contacto con su amiga de la infancia. Definitivamente, aquel acto de la heredera Suzuki era al más puro estilo Yukiko.

Para que quería más, una aprendiz de su impetuosa y exagerada madre en su clase. Vaya suerte tenía.

El grito de la muchacha atrajo nuevamente las miradas del alumnado, e incluso del profesor, a ambos jóvenes. Todos confirmaron el enlace por el cual la chica había pegado semejante exclamación, con silbidos y sonrisas maliciosas. No faltaron las burlas, por supuesto, y ambos se separaron como si se hubiesen quemado, con sus rostros compitiendo con tomates a ver cual era el más rojo.

Quizá ellos se llevarían el premio.

Se sentaron en sus puestos, ambos aún sonrojados. Ran con la mirada baja y Shinichi molesto, mandandoles a callar y gritando que no era lo que pensaban, sin que nadie le creyese. Si no fuera porque era medio imposible, juraría que había visto incluso al profesor reírse de la situación. Aunque parecía que si, pues no ponía demasiado orden en el aula.

Así siguieron hasta que la campana de final de clases sonó, dando poca materia pues justamente los profesores de las dos últimas clases que les tocaba, los conocían bastante bien y sabían que eran una bonita y joven pareja, por muchas pegas que pusiesen ellos. Todos los docentes se reían de las múltiples burlas a los jóvenes, incluso uno participó en aquellas ironías, con silbidos o tarareando la famosa canción que es usual en las bodas.

Ambos muchachos no podían estar más avergonzados, aunque Shinichi lo disimulaba un poco más, molestandose e incluso amenazando a sus compañeros, diciéndoles que un día encontraría las pruebas que los encerraria en venganza por lo que les estaba haciendo, o que les daría un balonazo cuando salieran. A muchos no les importó, siguiendo con su juego, pero en cuanto dijo que Ran les daría una buena lección con su karate, a bastantes pudo hacer callar, par su satisfacción. Por supuesto, no falto quien dijo que estaban tan unidos que tenían que vengarse de ellos juntos, haciendo que los que se habías silenciado volvieran al ataque.

Reflexionaba eso, con mucha molestia, mientras tomaba el balón de fútbol. Todos sus compañeros se habían ido y el era el último pues no quería que lo vieran salir pronto o sino se burlarian nuevamente, diciéndole que salía a encontrarse con su "novia oficial"

Debería estar acostumbrado, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero ya se habían pasado. Con un suspiro, abandonó el aula de clases. Agradeció el haberse traído el paraguas, pues como había pensado a primera hora de la mañana, estaba nevando con intensidad, era ya una tormenta.

Estaba ya en la puerta de salida cuando vio una reconocible cabellera castaña ahí, sola, mirando la nieve mientras tiritaba ligeramente a pesar de las múltiples capas de ropa. Sonrió, estaba seguro que no había visto las noticias y, muy posiblemente, no se había enterado de la tormenta. Por consecuencia, no se había traído el paraguas.

Se apoyo en la pared, de espaldas a la joven, y parecía que ella no notaba su presencia.

-Tonta- Dijo, haciendo que la chica se volteara asombrada, descubriendole

Frunció el ceño, con evidente enfado.

-¿Por qué me llamas tonta, imbecil?- Preguntó, haciendo que la sonrisa del joven se alargara. Ran se arrepintió enseguida de haber formulado la cuestión.

-Con lo despistada que andas estos días, probablemente no has visto las noticias. Por eso la tormenta te ha cogido por sorpresa. Aunque a juzgar por tu retraso a primera hora, y con el cansancio que llevas encima, se te habría olvidado en el remoto caso de te hubieras enterado del tiempo

Mientras iba exponiendo su explicación, la chica aumentaba más y más de su expresión de enfado e irritación, pues había dado en el clavo. Y lo más frustante era esa sonrisita altanera y confiada que llevaba pintada en la cara.

-Ah, pero podías haberte ido perfectamente con tu irritante amiga Suzuki porque vi que ella si traía paraguas. Pero vino a recogerla su esplendorosa limusina y no quisiste causarle molestias- Prosiguió- Por conclusión, ahora estás aquí sin tener como irte a casa porque también te has olvidado el móvil y no puedes llamar a tu padre.

¿Cómo demonios lo hacía para acertar siempre?

La joven desvió la mirada, muy molesta. Más porque sabía que tenía razón que por otra cosa. No por nada empezaba a hacerse un nombre como joven detective a sus catorce años. Maldito él y su cerebro y esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que la hechizaba, y esos orbes azules tan brillantes que la dejaban sin respiración y...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar esos pensamientos, con sonrojo. El joven lo observo con un poco de rabia.

-Ahora tienes dos opciones- Le dijo al cabo de un rato, atrayendo su atención. Levantó el dedo anular, y prosiguio- La primera es que puedes quedarte aquí haya esperar que la tormenta amaine, cosa improbable hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas. Puede que siga hasta mañana

Ran le miró desafiante, pero resignada.

-¿Y cuál es la segunda?- Preguntó, con recelo.

El chico se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Pues te dejo el paraguas que llevo de repuesto porque sabía que te ibas a olvidar de traerlo.

Concluyó con una sonrisa, esta vez amable, que le derritio el corazón a la joven de ojos violetas. Sonrió comprensiva, ya se lo había hecho antes y esta vez no volveria a caer. Quizá eran esos pequeños detalles los que habían hecho que se enamorara de aquel detective de ojos azules.

-Ya me lo has hecho una vez Shinichi- Rebatio- No volveré a caer en el mismo truco. No llevas otro paraguas y te vas a resfriar como la otra vez.

El detective desvió la mirada, avergonzado al ser descubierto.

-¿Y que propones?- Preguntó, sin mirarla- No pienso dejarte aquí, así que vete olvidando de esa idea.

-Pues... ya que insistes... podrías acompañarme a casa...

Vale, se había sonrojado y bajado la mirada, pero lo había dicho. Eso era lo que contaba. Casi podía ver como el alzaba la vista y la miraba sorprendido. Pensó que rechazaria la idea...

-Por mi no hay problema...-Murmuró, también avergonzado.

Levantó la mirada para darle las gracias, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Se perdió en el mar de sus ojos, al igual que el chico tampoco pudo emitir sonido alguno. Era una mirada intensa, que decía todo y a la vez nada, que demostraba su amor sin pronunciar palabra, pero ninguno de los dos vio aquel sentimiento reflejado en el otro, cegados por sus propias precepciones.

"Él nunca será para ti, tonta. Sólo eres su amiga..." Susurro una voz en la mente de la chica de ojos violetas, quien al pensar en eso, entristecio.

"Ella solo te ve como su amigo, nunca serás nada más..." En el joven, era tres cuartos de lo mismo. Su mirada cerulea se apago también, y se concentró en abrir el objeto que anteriormente había sacado para dárselo a la joven.

Salieron juntos del refugio de su instituto, bajo el paraguas del chico, a la ya casi tempestad que se producía en la ciudad. La chica se arrepintió tremendamente de no haber cogido una chaqueta más abrigada, tenía aún más frío que antes.

Shinichi notó el tiritar de la muchacha. Con preocupación, se sacó su propio abrigo y se lo tendió a Ran, quien le observo asombrada.

-Toma, que te vas a resfriar- Le dijo, desviando la mirada sonrojado.

Ella sonrió, pero rechazó la oferta.

-Tonto, tu también vas a pillar un buen constipado- Le dijo, viendo como el chico tiritaba bastante- No seas idiota y ponte la chaqueta.

-Podré afrontarlo mejor que tu, Ran- Rebatio- Después de todo, soy más fuerte que tu.

Terminó mirándola con una sonrisa engreída. Sabía que enfermaria, pero prefería que fuera él en vez de ella.

-Imbécil. Sabes perfectamente que mientes, te he dicho que...- Se interrumpió al ver que le ponía el objeto encima- ¡Shinichi!

A pesar de las múltiples réplicas de la chica, el detective no cedió. En la discusión, se dieron cuenta de que llegaban a la agencia de detectives. Al final, Shinichi se había salido con la suya, aunque ya estornudaba con bastante frecuencia y parecía que tenía un poco de fiebre. Ran le miraba con reproche, al llegar a la puerta de la agencia.

-Tonto. Te lo dije- Le dijo, al ver que volvia a estornudar. Se sacó el abrigo de encima, poniéndoselo a él- Anda, quédate aquí hará que pare la tormenta o empeorarás

El detective la miró incrédulo y temeroso.

-Estarás de broma, ¿verdad? ¿Tu sabes el riesgo que corro como entre y me vea tu padre?- Preguntó- No quiero morir todavía. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer en mi vida.

"Y entre ellas esta el conquistarte" Pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Ran rio, sabía lo poco agradable que era para su padre ver al chico. Y viceversa. Aunque no entendia por que a su progenitor le irritaba tanto su amigo de la infancia, desde que cumplieron mas o menos los doce años, eso era así. Shinichi se había percatado de ello, pues era bastante evidente el enfado que el hombre sentía al verlo cerca de su hija. Por eso, evitaba en lo posible sus visitas a la agencia.

-No te preocupes. Papá no está aqui- Le tranquilizo- Se fue a un concierto de Yoko Okino, y no se cuando volverá. Seguramente, bien entrada la noche.

Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. El joven, cauteloso, miro a ambos lados con sospecha antes de entrar.

Ella dejo el paraguas, previamente cerrado, al lado de la puerta. Se dirigio a la cocina mientras él se sentaba en el sofá. Se apoyo en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. No se lo había dicho a la chica, pero él también también había pasado la noche en vela, pensando en ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le habia vuelto a preguntar por sus razones de insomnio, pero ahora estaba muy agotado. Un descansito no le vendría mal...

Cuando Ran volvió, con una taza de té en una bandeja para no quemarse, se encontró con el chico durmiendo, sentado plácidamente en el sofá. Sonrió y dejo el objeto que llevaba en la mesa, para luego acercarse a él y, no sin antes pensárselo bastante, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Se sentó a su lado, empezando a ceder al sueño. Notó que él la cogía de la mano, pero seguía soñando, y se sonrojo, pero no se apartó. Cerró los ojos y, casi instantáneamente, se quedó dormida. Su cabeza se desvió al hombro del chico, en un acto inconsciente.

Y ambos soñaron con un mundo en el cual su amor era correspondido, sin saber que ya lo era en realidad.

Porque su larga amistad y su creciente amor hacian que ellos fueran, sin duda alguna, inseparables.


End file.
